


Fairy Lights

by 8bitcyborg



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Master Sword Spoilers, Non-Human Genitalia, Praise Kink, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Size Difference, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Hyrule has entered a new era of peace, but monsters still roam the land, and there’s a lot of work ahead rebuilding the kingdom back up to its former glory.Their destination was Hyrule Castle, to meet with the Queen Zelda, but Link has soon strayed off the path, wanting to show Sidon an important and long lost piece of himself.»





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic in April 2017, but soon threw it into the hiatus pile. Now almost two years later I finally found the inspiration to finish it thanks to my amazing partner who dragged me back onto the SidLink train<3

“Link. You are aware that this is the fabled Lost Woods right?”

Sidon’s voice has lost a sliver of its usually composed cadence, and the prince slows down his steps as he spots the white, wispy fog that curls around the trees in front of them. Long, misty tentacles that tease and beckon them to come closer. Close enough so that they can be swept up by the woods’ haunting calls and ultimately get lost among spirits and ghosts.  
His scales prickle with unease and his pupils shrink to tiny slits as his instinct for combat bubbles to the surface. A touch on his thigh has him looking down at Link who is giving him a soft smile, weaving sentences with his hands.

 _‘Yes, I am aware.’_ he signs calmly.

“The same Lost Woods in which countless people have disappeared, never to be found again?” the prince continues, unconsciously trying to intimidate the small Hylian beside him.

 _‘The very same.’_ Link replies, still awfully calm and collected for someone who is about to enter a haunted forest. Sidon knows the hero is brave, but where do you draw the line between bravery and just plain foolishness?

“Link—” Sidon sighs softly, casting another nervous glance over at the mist-covered trees. “—I adore you, my friend, but you force me to ask; why do you want to go there?”

The sun is setting behind them, bathing the rolling plains of Hyrule in soft oranges and yellows as it catches on red scales and windswept blonde hair. Link’s face has a pleased smile upon it and Sidon feels some of his unease ever so slightly drain from his being. The hero tilts his head to the side, studying the Zora prince for a few long seconds.

 _‘Are you afraid?’_ he signs, clearly amused.

Sidon bristles at that, fins swishing in irritation and—admission. He huffs, not quite knowing what to say to that. What is there to say? He knows Link is the hero of Hyrule. He knows Link managed to calm the four Divine Beasts, and single-handedly defeat Calamity Ganon.  
But for some reason the Lost Woods is a far worse challenge he doesn’t want him to risk. Calamity Ganon was something tangible, the Lost Woods are filled with mystery and cruel wonders. When Sidon doesn’t reply, Link’s face softens and he nods in understanding.

 _‘Do you trust me?’_ he signs, ocean-blue eyes not letting Sidon look away.

“More than I trust anyone else.” the Zora Prince admits.

_‘I’ve been to these woods before, you need not worry. There is a long, lost friend of mine that I want you to meet.’_

Sidon forces himself to resign to this. He does trust Link with his whole being, even if his instincts tells him to back away from the fabled woods.

“And the Queen Zelda won’t mind us being late?”

Link only points to the setting sun and shrugs at Sidon’s question. It is indeed true that nighttime is approaching rapidly, and they would have needed to make camp anyways. So why not spend the night in a haunted forest instead of settling by a nice river or the apple orchard they passed not too long ago…

Sidon shakes his head and sets his jaw, nodding in readiness at the Hylian. He’s as prepared as he’ll ever manage to be for something like this. Link readies a torch from his pack but doesn’t light it immediately. He approaches the white fog and the prickling in Sidon’s scales flares up anew. He forces the feeling down and follows after Link, his mind conjuring up unhelpful images of them both being enshrouded in white, choking on air and spirited away or swallowed up by the quite frankly terrifying looking trees around them.  
His feelings of unease persists the moment he opens his eyes—when did he close them?—and takes in the Lost Woods before him. Link has lit his torch on a brazier and is waiting patiently for him to catch up.  
  
It is true that the trees are grey and twisted, leafless and lifeless yet still alive. The mist is thinner but it moves with an invisible wind Sidon cannot feel on his skin, and it is making peculiar and curly patterns in the air around them.  
Link nods his head further into the woods and Sidon can make out the shape of another brazier waiting for them. So there is a path then? One that Link probably followed before. The prince lets out a slow breath, trying to calm himself. Of course he could trust Link with this. The long grass beneath their feet moves as well, the blades dancing and this time he actually feels the wind on his skin.  
Their trek through the woods is silent, Link in the front and Sidon in tow, listening in to every little sound, nose turning after every new smell.  
He bares his teeth for a second as he swears he hears light laughter but it seems far away and nothing springs forth to attack them. Another peculiar sound he notices are the sound of wind chimes made out of wood, but wherever he looks he sees none.  
The sky above them is dark, green aurora borealis shimmering over flickering stars. He can’t help but actually be amazed by the peculiar beauty of this place.  
Soon the mist in front of them clears away and the grass beneath their feet becomes gradually greener, flowers emerging and—was that a forest spirit?  
The little creature is half hiding behind a rock, peeking curiously at them. It looks like a tiny tree, with a strange leaf loosely shaped like a face in the center. The same laughter Sidon swears he heard earlier suddenly erupts from the tiny creature and it bounces in front of them.

“Link!” it says, voice light and excited. Sidon’s heart gives off a thump. The forest spirit is _adorable_. “Link, you came back! We missed you!” the tiny creature continues as it dances in front of them. Link smiles warmly and pats its head, upon which the creatures makes another pleased giggle and covers its face with its tiny hands.  
The little forest spirit then scampers along, melding together with the grass and trees before it’s gone. Link turns to Sidon and slowly signs the letters K-O-R-O-K to him. Sidon nods and Link weaves together a sign the prince hasn’t seen before, the sign for Korok.

 _‘They are Koroks, children of the forest, or forest spirits if you will. Very friendly but shy creatures.’_ the hero signs.

“I like them.” Sidon replies simply and honestly. The smile he’s rewarded with from Link makes his heart thump, much like it did when he saw the little Korok. They walk a bit further and enter a sizeable grove, the flora around them becomes brilliantly green, flowers and plants provide sparkles of color, even in the soft moonlight.  
There’s dozens of curious Koroks gazing at them from up in the trees, behind rocks, and in plain sight. Giggles and cheers erupt as the spirits welcome Link back to their home. While most of the Korok’s attention are on Link, a few curious ones are cautiously approaching the Zora prince as well, their tiny hands reaching out to poke at his feet.

“Wah! You’re so tall!”

“You look strong!”

“Are you Link’s friend?”

A Korok with an orange leaf for a face lands softly on his shoulder and tucks a little pink flower into his jewel-adorned cravat.

“You’re pretty with a flower.” it giggles and pats his chin. The overload of cuteness has Sidon speechless. The rest of the Koroks around them seem to suddenly scramble and Sidon watches them curiously as they run around on their little feet—picking more flowers? He laughs warmly when he realises what they are doing.

“Link, your little friends here are truly delightful.” he says to the Hylian.

Link returns his smile and rakes a few fingers through his disheveled hair before three little Koroks lower a flower crown onto his head. They do the same for Sidon, and Link laughs softly as he takes in the visage.

 _‘A prince does need a crown after all.’_ he signs.

“Are you a prince?” one little Korok pipes up and Sidon nods.

“Then, is Link your princess?” another asks and they both splutter in unison, Link’s face effectively mimicking the colour of Sidon’s scales.

A rumbling laughter echoes through the grove and the Zora prince jumps in alert. The enormous tree settled at the back of the grove has suddenly come to life and when he looks closer he notices it has a face!

“Link.” he says curiously, eyeing the enormous tree. Link turns as well, smile becoming even brighter as he walks towards it with Sidon on tow. There’s a sword plunged halfway into the stone pedestal in front of the tree, glowing softly in the moonlight. It gives off a peculiar aura and Sidon feels like he should know what kind of sword this is. A voice in the back of his head says it’s Hylian, and very important somehow. He’s read quite a bit of Hylian literature and mythology, but he just can’t place it.

“Welcome back, my friend.” the tree rumbles. “You have successfully restored peace to the land. I am so proud of you.”

Link bows humbly, signing a _‘Thank you.’_ to the tree before turning to Sidon.

 _‘D-E-K-U.’_ he signs slowly. _‘This is the Great Deku Tree, Guardian of the Master Sword.’_

His gaze glides softly over to the sword in the stone pedestal and it clicks in Sidon’s mind. Of course, the Master Sword, the sword of legend in Hylian history. A sword bound to whom they call The Hero of Time, a sword who only answer to the true hero. The sword which is the bane of all evil.

But why was it here? Why wasn’t Link wielding it? Sidon glances curiously at his beloved friend. Link’s facial expression is one of somberness and he sighs softly.

_‘I could never draw it in time.’_ he signs. _‘I wielded this sword a hundred years ago against Calamity Ganon. I sought out the swords power, but this time it would not heed my call.’_

“But Link, you are the hero!” Sidon exclaims, protective of his friend and feeling oddly offended by the sword not answering the true hero’s call. “There must be a mistake somewhere!”

Link laughs softly at Sidon’s outburst. _‘I did defeat Ganon didn’t I? The sword might be powerful, but it would seem it is not a necessity to triumph against evil.’_

Sidon puffs out his cheeks. He wants to continue arguing, but what good would that be? Link had tried, the sword hadn’t responded. But Link had managed to save Hyrule after all, and that was what counted in the end.

“The Master Sword may appear fickle in this instance—” the great Deku Tree rumbles. “—but if it is one thing the sword knows, it is the hero. It knows its master. For it not to activate in this timeline, Link must hold extraordinary powers within himself alone.”

Dusty pink creeps up over the Hylian’s cheekbones due to the Deku Tree’s compliment, and he rubs at the back of his head

“Of course!” Sidon exclaims. “Link is remarkable! Truly amazing! When even a sword of legend found it unnecessary to assist him in the fight against evil, that speaks in the loudest of volumes!”

Sidon knows he can get a tad bit too animated when speaking about a subject he is passionate about. His kin often found him to be a handful, but Link—Link only lights up, practically soaking in the praise the prince is showering him in. A somber look soon passes over his features however, and he signs out his next sentence firmly.

_‘Zelda, Revali, Daruk, Urbosa—, Mipha. The extraordinary powers within me that you speak of, is due to my friends. Without the assistance of the reigning Queen and the Champions, I would never have succeeded in defeating Calamity Ganon.’_

Mipha.

Not a day passes by without Sidon paying the statue of his deceased sister a visit. Her name is always on the lips of his people, a whisper on the wind, a constant presence they all revere. While Sidon is the cherished prince of the Zoras—their future king and ruler—Mipha was and will always be the shining beacon of light, the hope of Hyrule, the Champion who fought valiantly by the Hero’s side. A romantic fairytale if there ever was one.  
  
The little spark of jealousy startles him.  
  
Mipha had been infatuated with Link. There were whispers of a romance, daydreaming amongst the people of a joint marriage between the princess of the Zoras and the Hero of Hyrule, binding their two races even closer together. Disaster struck before anything could come to fruition however, and the hero was put into slumber.

_Did he ever return her feelings?_

Before Sidon can dwell any further on the past Link gently tugs at his arm to get his attention.

 _‘There’s one more thing I want to show you.’ he signs. ‘I am convinced you are going to enjoy it.’_  
The soft smile on the Hylian’s lips has Sidon’s heart soaring.

“Show the way, Link, my precious friend.” Sidon says, grinning widely.

They bid the Deku Tree farewell, Link promising to be back when they’re ready to turn in for the night. The hero leads Sidon down a different path this time, the forest floor dappled with coloured leaves, underbrush swaying with gentle wind. There’s no mist or dead trees this time, for which Sidon is thankful.

_‘I found this beautiful pond the last time I visited.’ Link signs. ‘I thought perhaps you might appreciate a bath after a full day of travelling.’_

Sidon’s heart soars anew. Of course Link would be mindful of him and his needs. His scales are slightly dry after being in the sun all day so a little splash in a pond would be just perfect!  
At the end of the forest path, Link brushes aside a thick coverage of leafy branches and shrubs, and beckons for Sidon to follow him inside.

To say that Sidon is awestruck is putting it mildly. The canopy above them is so dense only slivers of moonlight bleeds through the foliage. Sunset Fireflies provide a gentle glowing light, along with Blue Nightshade and Silent Princess flowers weaving together around the banks of the pond.  
The pond Link has been talking about is tranquility itself, surface glossy, only speckled with tiny ripples where dragonflies are hovering above the water and pink Water Lilies decorating the edges. Sidon is convinced nothing he’s going to ever see for the rest of his life is going to compare in beauty. Zora’s Domain with its luminous stones, fountains, and waterfalls is nowhere near the absolute gorgeousness of this place.

Link readies a small fire while Sidon is admiring the secret little getaway he found his first time venturing through the forest. He’s been wanting to show it to the Zora prince for so long and the reactions he is getting makes the butterflies in his stomach go wild.

_He likes it._

There’s a resounding splash as the prince’s body breaks the surface of the pond and again as he comes back up. He shakes his head, water droplets flying, and lies back to just float around.  
Link is settled by the fire, pant legs rolled up as he dangles his feet in the cool water. Sidon swims up to him, planting his back against the edge and resting his arms on top to the sides. They stay silent as they watch the fireflies and mist curling around the tree tops, and listen to the hooting of nocturnal birds.

“Thank you for showing me this place, Link. It is truly magnificent and beautiful. A true treasure, just like you, my dear friend.”

Sidon is always generous with compliments and praise, it’s just the way he is and Link thought he had gotten used to it a long time ago. But Sidon’s words makes Link’s cheeks go pink and his heart is suddenly thudding extra hard in his chest. He swallows as he chances a glance at Sidon. He’s still watching the wonders unfolding up in the canopy, so Link can look his fill undisturbed.  
The Zora Prince’s red scales are glistening in the water, the bioluminescence Link has only witnessed briefly before is in full bloom—stripes of yellow and spots of pink littered across Sidon’s fins and head tail—glowing in the dark around them. The Zora prince is alluringly beautiful. Alluringly beautiful, and one of the kindest, most supportive, and delightful people Link has ever met. He’s a gem, a bright and shining beacon that will one day lead the Zora people as their king. To say Link is infatuated is putting it mildly.

“Sidon~” he says softly.

Sidon’s head snaps to the side, yellow eyes wide open in surprise for a split second before he composes himself.

“Link?” he replies, tilting his head curiously. Hearing the Hero’s voice isn’t exactly an everyday treat.

“I really enjoy—spending time with you.”

Happiness bubbles in Sidon’s belly from Link’s words.

“My treasured friend, this truly delights me to hear. I too enjoy the time we spend together immensely!”

Link bites his lower lip in response, looking as if he is deep in thought for a second. The light pink dusting his cheeks has spread to the tips of his ears and Sidon marvels at the cuteness of it all. Blushing. A Hylian trait representing bashfulness or shyness he recalls.

“No need to be shy in regards to my compliments of our friendship, Link. Please, take them to heart.” he says gently.

“It’s not—” Link tries, averting his eyes. “—that. It’s—”

Sidon leans in a bit closer, tilting his head from side to side to try to establish eye contact again.

“Please, Link my dear friend, do tell me what’s wrong.” he says softly, brushing a few stray locks of sun-blonde hair from the Hero’s face. There’s a small hitch of breath the moment Sidon’s fingers brush against Link’s cheek, and Sidon licks his lips unconsciously. He’s about to ask again, but Link’s eyes meets his and the Hylian leans in even closer, his hot breath now ghosting over Sidon’s cooler skin. Did he intent to—?

“Kiss me, please~” the Hero whispers. A desperate plea. Sidon would be lying if he said he hadn’t at least dreamed of this scenario once.

He moves on instinct alone, closing the last sliver of space between them and bringing their lips together. The kiss is feather-light and Link’s mouth is so warm against his own. His pupils shrink into small slits however, as Link whimpers into his mouth and nips at his lips in a silent plea for more. He obliges and deepens the kiss, his hand previously caressing the Hero’s cheek now sliding down his neck while the other holds onto Link’s hip. Link shudders from the rougher touch, his own arms sliding around Sidon’s back to have something to hold onto.

“Sidon~” he moans into the Zora prince’s mouth, and Sidon growls, pulling Link abruptly down into the water with him. The kiss turns even fiercer, Sidon’s primal instincts bubbling to the surface as he drinks in the perfection that is Link. His nose catches the scent of blood suddenly and he is hit with alarm.

“Link?” he says worriedly, pulling back and cupping the Hero’s face. “Link, you’re hurt!”

“Just a scratch.” Link replies hastily, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Sidon’s teeth has grazed the side of his mouth in their passionate make-out session and there’s a small trickle of blood from the little wound.

“Link, I am so sorry I—”

“It’s nothing, _please_ , don’t stop kissing me~” Link says, his voice breathy and needy. He pulls at Sidon’s cravat, bringing the prince’s face back down to eye level with him. The smell of blood is overpowering, Sidon’s pupils shrinking and his teeth itching in response. He would never harm his treasured friend intentionally, but Link is making it very difficult to concentrate on anything but his instincts telling him he wants to _taste more_.

“This is what you want?” he asks Link, voice low and rough. Link nods in response, ocean-blue eyes half-lidded, and shining with honesty.

“Then I am not going to refuse you, I could _never_ refuse you.”

He hoist Link back up into sitting position on the edge of the pond so that they’re at equal height before he dives back into the welcoming heat of the Hylian’s mouth, extra mindful of his teeth this time. Link’s hands are roaming everywhere on Sidon’s upper body, sliding over his shoulders and up his neck before they find rest just underneath his jawline cupping his face. Link pulls back slightly, to slide his thumb over Sidon’s lips to seek entrance. The prince stays perfectly still, hands resting on Link’s thighs as the frail skin of his thumb ghosts over the sharpest points of his teeth.

“Don’t worry about your teeth.” Link whispers. “I don’t mind. I like it.”

Sidon’s heart threatens to stop from the heavy implications in the Hero’s statement.

“Link~” he breathes, desire rising within him. This was dangerous territory. Interspecies relationships weren’t unheard of in Hyrule nor were they particularly discouraged, the vais of Gerudo Town were a prime example of that, being an all female race who had to travel out of their sphere to find suitable voe to start a family with. But being vastly different biologically—and sizewise—could pose problems eventually either way. And could a Hylian handle a Zora in their most heated moments?

“I know I am in good hands. I am with _you_ after all~” Link says, his voice sweet and full of trust. “I want this, I’ll tell you to stop if it doesn’t feel okay. I _trust you_.”

Trust. Trust doesn’t come easy to Link, but Link trusts Sidon. With his _whole being_. He trusts him enough to share one of the most intimate experiences one can have with another individual with him. The feeling is intoxicating, it makes Sidon’s heart soar and his soul sing.

“I desire this too, Link. You are my most treasured person, you are the light of Hyrule—but you are also _my light_.”

Their lips meet again, Sidon pulling Link closer to him and pressing their bodies flush together. Oh—his Hylian is _excited_. A low groan slips from Link’s lips at the contact. He tries to press even closer, burying his face in the crook of Sidon’s neck, breath hot on the prince’s skin. Sidon is about to ask Link if he may touch him, but remembers his words from earlier; that he’ll tell him to stop if he’s not okay with it.  
He kisses along Link’s jawline and down his neck, tongue trailing over his delicately concealed pulse. He draws a sharp breath, the impulse to just sink his teeth into the weak spot quite strong. He settles for kissing it instead as he slides his hand down Link’s side and over his groin, gently squeezing his cock through the fabric of his pants. Link lets out an audible moan against Sidon’s neck, definitely pleased with the prince’s ministrations.  
Sidon isn’t totally clueless. Knowing how other species mate is one of the many subjects he’s gained knowledge about throughout the years. Hylians in particular have some interesting preferences, very partial to touching pre-intercourse, and very often in need of an emotional connection between participants. Sidon is pleased with the fact he has the latter with Link, and he is very ready to give him the former.

“Good?” he croons into the Hylian’s pink-tipped ear. Link nods frantically, hands roaming over Sidon’s broad back. “Splendid, because I have so much more to give you~”

Link whimpers as the Zora prince assaults his neck anew, a hand coming up underneath his tunic to trail over his abs and chest. He’s shivering with anticipation, he wants this so much, he wants _Sidon_ so much. He motions for Sidon to let him slide his tunic over his head, exposing his upper body. Immediately Sidon shifts his focus from Link’s neck and to his chest, kissing the scars there gently and lovingly. Link’s heart melts, the desire in his belly a warm glow with each touch the prince administer upon his body.

“You’re beautiful, Link.” Sidon whispers against his skin. “You have a noble warrior’s body, your strength so apparent in everything you do.”

With anyone else, the amount of compliments and praise might have been too much, cheesy, and awkward, but from Sidon they hold the deepest sincerity, and Link is thoroughly lost.  
Something wet and slippery slides against Link’s leg and he looks down—only to be met with not one, but two sizeable appendages. He swallows audibly. He hadn’t known what to expect. Zoras had a very wide biological variety within their species, so there was no exact way to know what kind of genitalia a particular individual was in possession of. The tiny flicker of immediate fright disperses however and becomes eager anticipation. He slides a hand down Sidon’s thigh and curls it around one of the cocks, caressing it with gentle strokes.

“Link~” Sidon sighs, a small tremble to his voice. Link rewards him with a pleased smile and wrapping his other hand around the second cock. It’s a different, but good sensation. They’re naturally more slippery than a Hylian’s, due to secreting more pre-come. Meaning they won’t necessarily need lube…  
Sidon kisses him again, this time with more desperation. His hands squeezes Link’s shoulders, his nails lightly scraping along his back, causing Link to shiver.

“Let me just—” Link murmurs in between kisses, lifting his hips up to rid himself of his pants and underwear in one go. Sidon’s hand is on him immediately, caressing and stroking his aching member.

“I want you inside me~” he groans into Sidon’s mouth. “Please~”

“Anything for you, Link~” Sidon replies breathily. He lifts Link off the edge, the Hylian immediately wrapping his legs around his waist and seeking out his lips to kiss him hard. He’s beautiful, and desperate. Sidon’s own desire is burning in the pit of his stomach too, but he has to control himself. This is supposed to be good for Link as well.

“Here.” he says gently, sitting down on the banks of the pond with Link on top of him. “This way you can set the pace~” He kisses Link’s forehead and strokes his thighs encouragingly. He can hear the audible swallow as Link raises his hips and feels around for Sidon’s cock. There’s more than enough slick and Sidon groans as his cock slides between Link’s buttocks, teasing his hole.

“Take your time, love~” Sidon gently encourages, continuing to kiss every millimetre of Link’s face. Link’s doing something to himself, judging by his puffy breath and closed eyes he’s preparing himself Sidon concludes.  
He doesn’t take long, soon again feeling around for Sidon’s cock to hold it steady before he slowly sinks down onto the first few centimetres. The soft whine that spills from his lips goes straight to Sidon’s already stoked fire.

“Link, you’re amazing~” he rasps, as Link lifts his hips only to slide back down and take even more.

Link’s cheeks are burning and he’s feeling so full already. The feeling of having Sidon inside of him like this is incredible, and he only wants _more_. He lifts his hips again, slowly, slowly opening himself up even more. He wants to take it all, he really wants to have Sidon fully inside. Sidon’s second cock is nestled against the small of his back, leaking pre-come which conveniently drips down to gather at his stretched out hole. Sidon is kissing the top of his head, panting and shivering and praising him all in one breath. He feels—proud. To be able to have the prince like this, to be able to take so much inside of himself. He moans as Sidon thrusts his hips slightly upwards, the sensation almost too much. There’s a soft apology from Sidon, whose voice is low and rough. The Zora prince is having a hard time keeping it together too.  
He groans the moment Sidon bottoms out into him, the sensation like nothing else he’s ever felt. He’s stretched to his limits, fuller than he’s ever been. His thighs are quaking and his breath is ragged. Sidon bends down to kiss him, tongue delving deep into his mouth, hands cupping his face.

“Link, you’re amazing, so good, incredible~” he chants, showering him with all the praise he can muster.

“Ah, please, so full—” Link groans, lifting his hips, trying to set a decent pace. Sidon’s cock is rubbing all the right places inside of him and he’s seeing stars from the stimulation. His orgasm is a sudden and violent one. He whimpers into Sidon’s chest as he rides the waves, pure pleasure taking over his being for a short moment. When he comes to, Sidon is massaging his waist and nuzzling his hair.

“We can stop here if you like. You did so well, Link~” he says, voice full of affection.

Link doesn’t want to.

He grabs Sidon’s cravat, pulling him down to meet his lips again in a fierce kiss, feeling the fire in his belly rekindle anew. It doesn’t take long for him to get hard again, with Sidon still being inside of him, the ridges on his cock rubbing his insides. He slides almost all the way off, adjusting his body so that he’s sat the other way.

“Have at me~” Link says breathily, looking back over his shoulder at Sidon. The teasing smile and spark in those impossibly ocean-blue eyes is what makes Sidon lose it. He roughly takes ahold of the Hero’s waist and throws them both into the water. He emerges back up again and throws Link over one of the slightly higher edges so that he is still half-way in the water. He kisses the Hero’s neck, tongue again trailing over his pulse, itching to bite. He still fights his impulses, eyes tiny slits as he lavishes Link’s neck with kisses, thrusting inside that welcoming body. Link is a mess underneath him. Their size-different is so apparent in their new position but Link seems to love it. He’s panting and whimpering, and when Sidon checks, his cock is rock hard.

“S-Sidon~” Link moans, hands digging into the grass beneath his fingers. “I— I love you~”

“Link, can I—” Sidon groans, not daring to finish.

“Yes~” comes the strained reply, and Sidon _bites down hard_ on the juncture between Link’s neck and shoulder. His teeth sinks all the way in, drawing blood. Link’s cry is hoarse, a mix between pleasure and pain, and he comes for the second time, shuddering violently in Sidon’s iron grip. The taste of blood and Link squeezing hard around his cock makes Sidon come undone too, spilling deep inside the Hylian in hot bursts. It takes a few seconds for him to come back down from his high, slowly releasing Link’s shoulder from his jaws and pulling out. He catches Link and lowers them both into the water, the Hero mostly limp and spent in his arms as Mipha’s healing magic works it’s wonder on his bite wound.

“You are amazing, Link.” Sidon soothes, kissing the Hero’s forehead. “You did so well~”

Link’s tired smile is to die for and he motions for Sidon to lean in and he kisses him softly.

“Link~” Sidon whispers against his lips. “I think I love you too~”

It feels so right to say it. It tastes sweet in his mouth, just like Link does.  
The hero stops Mipha’s magic before the wound has fully healed and Sidon tilts his head in inquiry.

“Link, that will scar if you don’t let it heal fully.”

“Let it.” Link breathes, nuzzling the prince’s face and planting another soft kiss to his lips. “Let it be proof of our first time, a mark that everyone can see, see that I belong to _you_ ~”

There’s no greater honour to Sidon than this. His hero wants to bear his mark and proudly show it off to everyone. He kisses Link in return, sighing contently and basking in their mutual afterglow.

He has no idea about the time when they get back to the clearing, but the Koroks have readied beds for them. Correction; _a bed_. So they did actually think Link was his princess huh. He tucks them both in, Link being so tired he curls up at Sidon’s side and after kissing him softly falls into sleep almost immediately.

Tomorrow Sidon should tell them, that Link is not his princess, Link is his _prince_. His beloved, amazing, incredible, _heroic prince_.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my writing please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!💙  
> I'm an author, I love that shit!
> 
> I live on Twitter these days, pop in and say hi: https://twitter.com/QueerWrath or https://twitter.com/CoreyCatnip


End file.
